Various embodiments of this disclosure relate to digital timestamping and, more particularly, to integrating high-assurance timestamping into cryptographic service providers (CSPs).
Digital timestamps are dedicated uses of digital signatures, in which digital signatures tie document content or events to a specific date and time. Digital signatures attest to the specific content being available at the given time with security assurances provided by the timestamping environment.
Due to the complexity of timestamp issuance high-assurance timestamp servers are generally deployed as dedicated appliances, and may not be easily integrated into servers. In restricted enterprise environments, adding these dedicated appliances, which have their own access control requirements, may be problematic. This problem is compounded for servers hosting a multiple consolidated virtual systems, if they expect a corresponding large number of timestamp-issuing appliances.